


My Omega Kitten's Tootsies

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shuu gets more than he bargained for when he enters heat





	My Omega Kitten's Tootsies

"Nee, Oshi-san... you're in heat, aren't you...? You smell so good..." Mika sniffed curiously around his mentor, eyes swirling with desire. The Omega had just entered his heat and was barefoot in his bed.  
"D-Don't be ridiculous, Kagehira..." he denied the accusation, but a delectable flush was already spreading on his cheeks, reddening them in tandem with his rapidly rising desire for the Alpha in front of him.

Mika chuckled a bit, knowing his Oshi-san was one to be stubborn, but would also quickly give in if pestered enough. Shuu knew this too and was already getting ready to vehemently deny with everything he had, in hopes of turning the other away from him.

"Oshi-san," the Alpha breathed out, a tiny bit of spit drippling down his plumb lower lip, "do you mind if I.... suck on your toes...? They smell so good... like Oshi-san."  
"M-My toes!? That's disgusting Kagehira, they've been in my shoes _all_ day!" he barked out, but he couldn't help his toes curling at the thought of being inside the younger boy's hot mouth cavern. Mika moved closer to the bare feet, eyes only focusing on the thing he desired. He looked up at Shuu with puppy eyes, his face clearly showing the blatant desire he was feeling.  
Shuu could feel himself cave. He was always weak for the puppy eyes, goddamnit!  
"F-Fine... just........ do it quickly," Shuu looked away, raising his foot to be closer to the awaiting boy's open, dripping mouth.  
Mika immediately latched on, his lips closing around the biggest of the digits; the big toe.  
"Nngh...!" Shuu couldn't help the tiny moan that escaped his mouth. His heat was really getting to him and any attention from the Alpha would make his head spin and thighs tremble, even if it was something as disgusting as toesucking.  
"O-Oshi-shan....." Mika slurped around the toes, "Youw tashte sho good....."  
The Omega flustered even more at the praise from his unit mate.  
"I-I need more..." Mika suddenly moaned, unzipping his pants, "I... need..."  
He chomped down hard on Shuu's toes.


End file.
